Breeding like PLOT BUNNIES, previously WTF!
by The Laughing Platypus
Summary: ONESHOTS involving everyone's favorite Transformers. May I have your attention please! I've decided to make this an anything goes PROGRESSIVE FANFIC CHALLANGE. I write the plot bunny, you write the fic. I wanna see what you can do with my crazy ideas
1. Chapter 1

**OK! Here's the deal. There are tons of super skilled fanfic writers out there and I have gotten several requests to "finish" the cliffhangers. So, I've decided to issue an offical challenge. Pick a plot, any plot that appeals to you. There is only one rule. You have to have the word WTF somewhere in the title, so that people know its part of the challenge. ANYTHING goes, that means you can take my plot idea and twist it any way you want. It can be as long or as short as you want it, from a ONESHOT to a multi chapter fic. I would rather not have my fic deleted, so I'm throwing in here that it has to follow the guidelines. I am challenging you to finish what I've started. So all you lovely fan fic writers out there. Get crackin. **

**-Love Love, Kiss Kiss, Toshi-**

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. This is written for my twin sister Mirai, who is reading my fics and think's I'm insane. Love you sis. P.S None of these fics have anything to do with the others...

**Friendship is a single soul dwelling in two bodies. -Aristotle**

"_Com" _

"Outloud"

Cliff Hanger One - The Death Of Optimus Prime

"_Ratchet to Optimus Prime"_

Optimus knew the moment he heard Ratchet's voice that the pit which had ripped itself open earlier had just unleashed its fury. He braced himself, preparing for what would come next.

"_Prime here" _

"_Optimus... I couldn't save him." _

"_I am on my way. Don't let Sunstreaker leave the Med Bay." _

Optimus Prime hung his head, fighting back the tears that he had no time for and steeled his facial expression into a wall of strength. Nodding to himself, he entered Med Bay. He prepared to say something, anything, empty words he knew would do nothing when Sunstreaker looked up from where his head rested against Sideswipe's lifeless chest.

"Don't... "

Optimus nodded, simply standing there, struggling against the war of emotion that was tearing his spark as Sunstreaker gently lifted his fallen brother into his arms, holding him against his chest like a femme with a sparkling, foreheads touching in a sign of silent reassurance that would do neither of them any good now.

A soft hiss of air drew Optimus's attention across the room, where Ratchet stood like a stone. They had known this day would come. They would be strong, as they always were. Thats how it had always been. This was a war. Who they were would not allow them the luxury of mourning.

"I tried Sunny..." Ratchet whispered in a tone that almost undid Optimus Prime's well built wall of calm.

"I know..."

"Sunstreaker, is there anything I can do for you?" Optimus asked softly, silently wishing that there was.

"Yeah." Gently laying his brother down, Sunstreaker got up. His movements slow and methodical as he approached Optimus, his blue streaked face filled with an almost eerie calm as he came to a stop in front of him.

Moving too fast for any hope of stopping him, Sunstreaker slammed his fist through Optimus Prime's chest, fingers wrapping around the spark within and ripping it viciously free.

"You can shove your head up your exhaust pipe"

As Optimus Prime slid lifelessly to the floor, Sunstreaker dropped his dimming spark on the floor and crushed it under his foot, ignoring Ratchet's hysterical shouting as he walked out the door and didn't look back.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, CLIFF HANGER, is exactly that. A cliff hanger. Meaning, it leaves you wondering what the hell will happen next. These stories are intended to do that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. This is written for my twin sister Mirai, who is reading my fics and think's I'm insane. Love you sis. P.S None of these fics have anything to do with the others...

**Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment. -Buddha**

Cliff Hanger Two- Waves against the sand

Prowl paused by the door to Optimus Prime's office, surprised by the sound of things being thrown violently against the wall, followed by the unmistakable sound of a metal fist connecting with the desk and a grunt of pain. Smirking, he punched in the security code that only he and Ratchet had been allowed to know. Optimus looked up from his desk, where he had been pounding his head moments ago and narrowed his optics. Prowl shut and locked it behind him, leaning against it and regarding the smashed data pad on the floor next to it and the mangled remains of a chair, sticking out of the opposite wall with a raised optic ridge.

"Not a good time." Optimus's voice was a growl, that Prowl knew was a his way of hiding the fact that something had him worried.

"If I had arrived sooner, perhaps I could have saved your chair."

Optimus sighed heavily and let his head drop onto the desk in front of him with a heavy clunk.

Prowl approached, slowly reaching out and stroking the back of of Optimus's helmet with his fingertips. Optimus shuddered slightly, but didn't raise his head.

"So, are you going to talk to me or do I have to force it out of you?" Prowl said, keeping his voice soft, as if speaking to a frightened sparkling.

"There is nothing to talk about. The entire world has turned against me, my brother has gone insane and destroyed yet another city and I feel as though I am trying to stop a super nova with my bare hands." Optimus sounded so tired, so small. Prowl felt honored to be one of the trusted few who knew what truelly lay behind battle hardened exterior of the greatest Prime to ever live.

"Oh is that all?" Prowl smirked softly as Optimus lifted his head, a quizzical expression on his face.

"What do you mean is that all? Isn't that enough?"

"No. Not for you. For you, that is sparkling play." Prowl ran his fingers down Optimus Prime's cheek, pausing at the base of his throat and circling slightly. Optimus shuddered again.

"Prowl... I have work to do."

"So do I." Prowl leaned down, gently cupping Optimus Prime's chin with the palm of his hand and meeting his lips with a tender kiss.

In an instant, Prowl was slammed against the wall. He grinned as Optimus lost control, deepening the kiss in almost frenzied passion. Letting go of the steel walls built by duty and self sacrifice to his people, here in the arms of his lover he found the peace he had fought so hard for and forgot about the world that was crashing down around him. For a moment in time, there was nothing in his world but Prowl and the desperate need to lose himself.

"I like the way this is heading..." Prowl said, feeling his cooling systems kick on as Optimus ravaged him like a bot gone mad.

"Mmmph."


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, CLIFF HANGER, is exactly that. A cliff hanger. Meaning, it leaves you wondering what the hell will happen next. These stories are intended to do that.

"**Jazz" **

"_Bee"_

"Out Loud"

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. This is written for my twin sister Mirai, who is reading my fics and think's I'm insane. Love you sis. P.S None of these fics have anything to do with the others... I do not own any of the copyrighted material in this fan fic, that includes all lyrics posted, of which there are too many to name... So, yeah, song lyrics don't belong to me. Don't sue.

**Music is love in search of a word. -Sidney Lanier**

Cliff Hanger Three- To speak without words.

It was a game they had played many times in the years since Tyger Pax. Throwing sound clips and songs at eachother to express themselves without using words. For Bee, it was a necessity. Having lost his ability to speak, he needed the reassurance that someone heard what he was saying in the only way of communication he had left. Now, even with his voice returned, he still needed it, this time for a different reason. To know the one who knew him best, was still by his side. It had been only two hours since Ratchet had returned Jazz to life. Six months after Mission City. Six months that had been complete and utter torture for the one that had been left behind. As those wonderful arms wrapped around him, the language they alone shared burst forth, filling Bee with a something he thought he would never feel again...

"**Hello boy its been a while..." (DHT- I go crazy)**

"_You left me standing all alone..." (Cry- Lasgo)_

"**After all that we've been through... I will make it up to you... I promise to" (Chicago- Hard To Say I'm Sorry.)**

" _But I miss you when your gone, that is what I do." (When your gone. Cranberries)_

"**Don't worry, be happy." (Bobby Macfarin, Don't Worry, Be Happy)**

"_And I will always love you...I will always love you... My darling you..." (Whitney Housten, I will always love you.)_

"**You'll always be a part of me... I'm a part of you indefinatly, yeah... Boy don't you know you can't escape me, oooh darlin cause you'll always be my baby." (Mariah Carey- Always be my baby)**

"_Jazz"_ Bumblebee broke the one rule of the game. No words. Only music.

Jazz smirked, looking down at him. **"Your cheating." **

"_I don't care."_ Bumblebee lay his head against Jazz's chest, listening to the soft pulsing sound there.

"**I've missed the sound of your voice..." **

"_Jazz..." _

"**What?" **

"_I can't lose you again."_

"**I'm here Bee." **Jazz held his beautiful little Bee close, trying to reassure him.

Bumblebee pulled open his chest plate, revealing a pulsing, glowing spark. _"Spark-Bond with me..."_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. This is written for my twin sister Mirai, who is reading my fics and think's I'm insane. Love you sis. P.S None of these fics have anything to do with the others...

"_Com"_

"Out Loud"

**Happiness: an agreeable sensation arising from contemplating the misery of another. -Ambrose Bierce**

"Have you fixed the detonator yet?"

"No" Sideswipe scowled, carefully tinkering with a carefully built paint bomb.

"Hurry the pit up! He'll be back any minute!" Sunstreaker hissed at his brother angrily, hurriedly stuffing feathers into a huge box.

"Do you two have a death wish?" A very irritated sounding Ratchet growled, they both looked up in alarm, just in time to see that the medic was standing in the doorway of his med bay...

The twins both got wide optics before the paint bomb went off unexpectedly.

-Three Hours Later-

"Ratchet... Can you take a look at..." Prowl stopped in mid sentence, his eyes going wide at the sight before him. Ratchet's med bay was now lime green. The medic was carefully cleaning picking feather's out of his joints. But that was not the most shocking thing. The most shocking thing, was the two lime green autobot's, welded to the ceiling by their afts, optics dim and seemingly lifeless. A twinge of fear gripped his spark as the medic looked up at him and grinned cheerfully.

"Can I take a look at what?"

"Is that the..." Prowl simply stared at the two corpses infront of him.

"Twins. Yes. " Ratchet smirked, watching with an expression of amusement as Prowl suddenly had something urgent to do and almost ran out of the medbay.

-Ten Minutes Later-

"_Ratchet?"_

"_Yes Optimus?"_

"_Why is Prowl having a nervous breakdown in my office?"_

"_It could have something to do with the fact that I have the twin's spark-less corpses welded to my med bay ceiling."_

There was a moment's silence, before Optimus spoke his trademark phrase (And yes folks, if you watch the whole Armada and Energon series, you will realize he says this ALL THE TIME.)

"_What?!"_

"_See for yourself." _

It took Optimus less then five minutes to get to the med bay. Calmly, he examined Ratchet's handy work. The medic didn't look up for picking feathers out of his joints. Finally, after much careful thought, Optimus spoke.

"You didn't really deactivate them did you?"

"Optimus, why the slag would I deactivate them after all the hours I've spent putting them back together?" Ratchet looked up at him, smirking.

"So, what did you do to them?"

"Spark transfers."

"Into what?"

Ratchet got up, beckoning for Optimus to follow him to his office, which was locked. Optimus could hear frightened clicks and squeaks coming from behind the door. With an almost proud grin, Ratchet opened the door. There, sitting on the stasis bed, clinging to each other with an expression of complete horror, were two of the scrawniest looking sparklings Optimus Prime had ever seen. It wasn't until one of them spoke that he realized just who they were.

"OWPTIMUS...HEWP... PWEASE!"

Optimus Prime's voice was a shocked whisper. "Sunstreaker?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. This is written for my twin sister Mirai, who is reading my fics and think's I'm insane. Love you sis. P.S None of these fics have anything to do with the others... Written in honor of Jazz. My favorite Transformer. I realize I haven't updated in a while. This is because I'm overwhelmingly busy. But I'm trying!

"_Com"_

"Out Loud"

**Life is a series of collisions with the future. It is not the sum of what we have been that drives us, but the yearning for what we want to become.- Jose Ortega y Gasset**

Cliff Hanger 5- Life's a bitch and then you... Live again?

_YOU WANNA PIECE'O ME? YOU WANNA PIECE'O ME?!_

_NO! I WANT TWO! _

_Gotta... Get up... Gotta... Slag... I'M NOT DONE YET! PRIMUS DAMN YOU LET ME UP! I'M NOT DONE YET!!!... I failed... Primus I failed... I'm so sorry Optimus...Take care of them for me... Please... Please take care of them... I... I... SYSTEM ERROR... SYSTEM E...rrrrrrr... _

The world faded away in a painful flash of white as his spark flickered and went out.

"_Your such a drama queen." _

"_Prowl?"_

"_Open your optics Jazz." _

Slowly, Jazz opened his optics, finding himself staring into a face he had missed more then he had ever let on. That soft smirk he knew so well crossed Prowl's face.

"_So I died." _

"_No, you went up against Megatron by yourself and survived. Of course you died." _

"_Is that sarcasm?" _Jazz grinned as Prowls smirk turned into a scowl.

"_Welcome to the matrix glitch-head." _Prowl growled

"_I've missed you Prowler..." _

"_I missed you too Jazzie." _

Blue optics met for just a moment, before they were in each other's arms, lips meeting with a hunger that only came from years of being apart. For the first time since Prowls death, Jazz felt whole.

"_Prowl...They need me." _Jazz stared into his lovers optics, fighting the guilt bubbling up in his spark.

"_So, you want to go back. I was wondering how long it would take." _

"_You know me Prowler...Giving up isn't in my programming."_

"_It just so happens, I have a way to get you back to Optimus and the others." _Prowl smiled sadly.

"_How?" _Hope filled Jazz, maybe, just maybe he hadn't failed them after all.

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" _

"_Will you be here when I get back?" _Jazz stroked Prowl's cheek, remembering how much he had missed the feeling of just being near him.

"_I will be where I always am. Right here."_ Prowl rested the palm of his hand against Jazz's spark casing.

"_Then what are we waitin for?" _Jazz put on his usual cheeky grin.

"_I love you Jazzie... Say hi to the boys for me." _

"_Love you too Pro..." _

Jazz was cut off as the world around him exploded, sending him crashing through a tunnel of dark pink.

The first thing he noticed was cold. If felt like someone had just dunked him in ice water. Everything was blurred and upside down. He tried to move, opening his mouth. The sound that came out wasn't the string of swear words he had intended to say. He was utterly shocked by how tiny and weak it sounded. Not his voice at all.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"_Relax Jazz... Your ok." _

"_Prowl! What the slag is happening to me!" _

"_You said you wanted to go back." _

"_BACK TO WHERE? Slag I hope Ratchet is around, I think I'm seriously damaged."_

"_Your perfectly healthy. Now relax. I'll see you in 78 years." _

"_What?! PROWL!" _

The next words he heard, explained everything.

"Congradulations Mrs. Witwicky. Its a girl."

"_PROWL!!!!" _

As Sam and Mikaela Witwicky looked down at the scrunched face of their brand new baby daughter, Jazz did the only thing he could. He screamed.

"She's got a nice set of lungs on her, doesn't she?" Sam said with a grin.

"So, have you picked a name yet?"

"Emily Jazz Witwicky."

"Bee is going to be so excited."


	6. Chapter 6

**Parting is such sweet sorrow- William Shakespeare**

**Cliffhanger 6-**

Everyone is dead... Not just the Autobots, the Decepticons and the Humans too... Everyone is dead.

Everyone but Bumblebee... Sweet, loveable little Bumblebee.

How did Bumblebee end up as the last living being on earth?

Simple really. He killed them all.

Everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

**"Lord defend me from my friends; from my enemies I can defend myself." - Unknown**

"Out Loud"

"_Ratchet's Thoughts"_

"**_Sunstreaker's thoughts_" **

"**Twin-Speak"**

_**-Com-**_

**Cliffhanger- 8- The voice inside my head... **

"GET YOUR RUST INFESTED GLITCHING SKIDPLATE OUT OF MY WAY OR SO HELP ME PRIMUS I'LL PAINT YOU PINK AND WELD YOUR SORRY HIDE TO THE CEILING!"

Sunstreaker shuddered, smiling weakly as energon trickled from his torn lip. Ratchet yelling was always a good sign. He tried to talk, his body jerking with the effort. He winced at the raspy squeak that was the only sound he could manage to make as his the stimulant he had been given to prevent him from going offline during torture finally wore off enough for him to sink into oblivion.

Ratchet moved like a mad man. He couldn't believe the shredded pile of scrap laying on his table was still alive. Energon leaked from holes that covered practically his entire body, his arms and legs had been crushed into twisted metal and leaking wires. What was worse, his helmet had been removed, forceably, leaving his processor and internal wiring fully open and unprotected. His optics had been shattered, a long, jagged gash ran from above his right one all the way down to his throat, barely missing an energon line. There was energon leaking out of his mouth. Ratchet had managed to sedate Sideswipe, who had come staggering in moments ago, carrying his twin in his arms and laying him on the table before crumpling in a heap from sheer exhaustion and struggling to get up in the middle of a full blown stasis lock.

Ratchet finished welding shut the worst of the energon leaks, then got to work on the hole in Sunstreaker's spark casing.

Prime looked up from his desk at the sound of Ratchet's uncharacteristic shriek and a loud explosion.

_**-"Everything alright in there Ratchet?"-**_

Nothing but static was his reply.

Instantly he was on his feet, jogging towards the med bay.

Ratchet rebooted with a groan, to find himself flat on his back across the room. Horror filled him as he noticed the bits and pieces of what had been Sunstreaker. He struggled to get to his feet, his mind racing to figure out how and why, fighting against the grief that filled him as he realized whatever he had done had killed his patient. Until a familiar voice echoed inside his head, filling him with confusion.

"_**HOLY SLAG RATCH WHAT THE PIT DID YOU DO TO ME?" **_

"_Sunstreaker?" _

"**_Nooooooooo, its Primus... Who the slag else would I be? _**Sunstreakers voice dripped with its usual cheerful sarcasm.

"_But... How?" _

"_**Your the medic, you tell me." **_

Ratchet hadn't had time to panic before Optimus rushed into the room. His optics widened at the scene of carnage before him "What happened?"

"I... Don't know yet Prime..." Ratchet was running every scan he could think of, something about this was wrong. Very wrong. Prime was looking at him with concern and well hidden grief at the sight of Sunstreaker's remains.

"Ratchet, is Sideswipe sedated?"

"Yes."

"_**No he's not." **_

"_What?" _

"**He said I'm not sedated. What the slag is going on?" **

"Ratchet... Are you alright?"

Ratchet blinked, suddenly realizing he hadn't been listening to Prime, who was looking down at him with an expression of deep concern.

"Yes... Fine... I just... I HAVE WORK TO DO! OUT! " Ratchet could only hope Prime would trust him enough to leave him alone to figure out what was going on.

"But..." Seeing the expression on Ratchet's face, Optimus Prime knew that arguing would be pointless. With a heavy sigh he turned to leave "I expect a full report Ratchet."

Nearly sighing with relief, Ratchet saluted "Yes sir. Now get!"

With a heavy sight, Ratchet put his hands on the counter in front of him, staring at it as he tried to calm his fritzing logic processor and think.

"_Sunstreaker?"_

"_**Its about fragging time. Figured out whats going on yet?"**_

"_No. Where are you?" _

"_**Your med bay. Staring at the counter and what appears to be the tops of your hands. Would you quit spazzing? If anyone should be spazzing its me. Look what you did to my paint job." **_

"_Sunstreaker, I know you probably hear this a lot but right now I believe we have bigger problems then your paint job being slagged to pit. Now be quiet and let me think."_

"**Wait, so your inside of Ratchet? Ew." **

"_**Tell me about it. He looks like he hasn't had a new paint job in years." **_

"_Do you two mind? This is still my head we're talking in. Sideswipe am I correct in assuming thats you?" _

"**Duh. This is how we talk to each other without anyone else knowing what we're saying. Thanks for butting in." **

"_**Dude, Sides... Ratchet use to be spark bonded to..." **_

"_THAT IS NOT FOR YOU. STAY THE SLAG OUT OF MY MEMORY BANKS" _Ratchet shut down his memory storage, fuming.

"_**Well that tested that theory. Chill the slag out Ratch, what's said between us stays between us." **_

"_I've a theory for you." _ Ratchet slammed his head on counter, smirking at the yelp that came from Sunstreaker.

"_**Point...Taken..So... What do we do now?" **_

"**We could get Ratchet to help us figure out how to take down Prime and paint him pink without being deactivated." **

"_Not going to happen. Sideswipe, is there a reason your still laying in my med bay?" _

"**Cause my stupid brother got himself slagged and I drained myself into a stasis lock dragging his sorry skid plate back here. Which might I add, I still expect you to somehow repair."**

"_How are we speaking with you stasis lock?" _

"_**Same way he speaks to me when I'm in stasis lock. We talk with our sparks. We don't know how, we've just always done it." **_

"_I think I may know what happened... Can you two shut up long enough for me to run some deep scans?" _

"**_Sure thing Ratchet. Sides, shut up." _**

"**Make me."**

"_I don't suppose you two have some way of hurting each other using your sparks?" _

"_**I wish." **_

"**Sorry doc. Your stuck with us." **

"_Slag."_

"_**What do you think did this?" **_

"_I can't say for certain until I have run more tests, but I believe I may have accidentally nicked your spark with my lazer scalpel and some how it transferred into my spark casing." _

"_**Awkward..."**_

"_I would threaten to do something awful to you Sunny, but since technically your in my body..."_Ratchet grinned and slammed his head against the counter again.

"_**PRIMUS! Sides, the rumors are true. Ratchet's a masochist." **_

"_No, worse." _Ratchet chuckled. _"I'm a medic."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, that was about as pleasant as falling down the stairs backwards into a pit full of rabid badgers dipped in lemon juice.- Me, because I'm too lazy to look up a qoute.**

"_Com Speak" _

"Out loud"

Cliffhanger 8- Humans are squishy...

Bumblebee loved thunder storms. The rain pounding against his body felt so good. Then there was the puddles. There was nothing more he liked more then charging through puddles, spraying water in every direction. There was only one thing that made them better. Sharing them with Sam. Oh how he loved the beautiful little human that had come to mean so much to him over the years. He had never been so happy.

So it was, that Bee and Sam were zipping through puddles one stormy sunday morning. It was a beautiful thunderstorm. The sky was almost black as the rain gushed down, the sound of it beating down on Bee almost in perfect time to the loud techno music blaring from his speakers. Sam was laughing. Grinning to himself, Bumblebee floored it, jerking his tires around and sending them spinning blissfully across the empty warehouse parking lot they had found to be free from the threat of police interference and spectators.

"BEE THIS IS AWESOME!"

"I'm da bomb diggity yo! Check the rep, second to none!"

Bee flipped himself in reverse. Now they were spinning backwards. He rocked. He knew it by the shit eating grin on Sam's face. Life was good. Until he got hit by lightning. As thousands of volts of electricity shot through him, his processors whirled in confusion as his system short circuited. Sharp, burning pain shot through him as to his horror, his transformation sequence was forced into action and his body twisted uncontrollably back into robot form, the sounds of Sam's hysterical screams filling his audio sensors before everything shuddered and went black.

When he finally shuddered back online, for a moment he didn't know where he was. Something was stuck under his chest plate. He shuddered. Why the slag was he laying in the middle of a parking lot in the rain? Sam would be... Horror filled him as it all came crashing back to him.

"SAM! SAM TALK TO ME! PLEASE PRIMUS! SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMM!"

His tortured screams shattered the night as he jumped to his feet, frantically looking for some sign that his little friend had some how escaped. As he looked down at the bright red mixing with the rain as it washed down his chassis, pooling at his feet, he wondered briefly if this was some kind of nightmare.

"_Op...Opti... HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME! HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME OH PRIMUS SOMEONE HELP ME!" _

Optimus Prime fell backwards out of his chair with a crash at the sound of Bumblebee's hysterical screaming coming through the com link. In all the years he had known the perky little scout, he had never heard such a sound. The twisted fear in Bee's voice filled his spark with dread as he ran down the hall, GPS scanners on full force as he tried to get a fix on him. Ratchet and Ironhide met him in the hallway, silently following, ready to tear down Megatron with their bare hands if need be.

"_Bee, calm down. What's going on?" _Optimus said over the com, trying to keep his voice calm and commanding. The three strongest Autobots in the entire autobot force stopped dead in the middle of the hallway, optics widening as Bumblebee sobbed into the com.

"_I... PRIMUS... I...OPTIMUS... I KILLED SAM! I KILLED SAM!"_


	9. Chapter 9

**OK! Here's the deal. There are tons of super skilled fanfic writers out there and I have gotten several requests to "finish" the cliffhangers. So, I've decided to issue an offical challenge. Pick a plot, any plot that appeals to you. There is only one rule. You have to have the word WTF somewhere in the title, so that people know its part of the challenge. ANYTHING goes, that means you can take my plot idea and twist it any way you want. It can be as long or as short as you want it, from a ONESHOT to a multi chapter fic. I would rather not have my fic deleted, so I'm throwing in here that it has to follow the guidelines. I am challenging you to finish what I've started. So all you lovely fan fic writers out there. Get crackin. **

**-Love Love, Kiss Kiss, Toshi-**

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. This is written for my twin sister Mirai, who is reading my fics and think's I'm insane. Love you sis. P.S None of these fics have anything to do with the others...

**Forget injury. Never forget Kindness.- Confucius**

There wasn't an autobot who wasn't forced on duty that wasn't waiting anxiously outside the med bay the day Optimus carried Ratchet's almost unrecognizably shredded body in. All that had been left after an ambush by Soundwave, Thrust and Starscream had been the medic's battered torso. No one had to ask to know this was bad.

Red Alert worked tirelessly, but there was nothing he could do. The next shipment of parts wasn't due for another two weeks and Ratchet would need a complete overhaul if he was ever going to get off the operating table again. Sighing heavily, he relayed this information to Optimus.What he didn't know, was that they had been overheard. In minutes, Prowl walked into the bed bay and climbed onto the operating table next to Ratchet. Red Alert looked at him confused.

"What..."

"I want you to take what you need for Ratchet from me."

"I don't understand..." Red Alert said, bewildered.

"I would be one with the matrix if it wasn't for Ratchet. He's given me everything he had, countless times and never asked for a thing in return. It's time to return the favor. Take the parts Red Alert. That's an order." Prowl looked up at him with a look of determination he knew better then to argue with.

"What you can't get from him, you can take from us."

Red Alert looked up, almost going offline in shock to see the twins standing there, that same look of determination on their faces.

"Ah'n me." Ironhide said gruffly, stepping behind them.

"I would also like to contribute. Ratchet is a good friend." Optimus Prime said with his usual confidence.

Red Alert couldn't believe what he was seeing as the med bay filled with Transformers, each offering their own parts to save Ratchet. Without a word, he got to work, careful not to take anything vital to life, touched beyond words at the silent show of thanks being given to his fallen friend. Ratchet the miracle worker, was being given a miracle of his own.


	10. Chapter 10

**OK! Here's the deal. There are tons of super skilled fanfic writers out there and I have gotten several requests to "finish" the cliffhangers. So, I've decided to issue an offical challenge. Pick a plot, any plot that appeals to you. There is only one rule. You have to have the word WTF somewhere in the title, so that people know its part of the challenge. ANYTHING goes, that means you can take my plot idea and twist it any way you want. It can be as long or as short as you want it, from a ONESHOT to a multi chapter fic. I would rather not have my fic deleted, so I'm throwing in here that it has to follow the guidelines. I am challenging you to finish what I've started. So all you lovely fan fic writers out there. Get crackin. **

**-Love Love, Kiss Kiss, Toshi-**

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. This is written for my twin sister Mirai, who is reading my fics and think's I'm insane. Love you sis. P.S None of these fics have anything to do with the others...

**When 900 years you reach, look as good as I, you will not.  
-- Yoda**

"Out Loud"

"_Com"_

"_PRIME! WE HAVE A SPACE BRIDGE PORTAL OF UNKNOWN ORIGIN OPENING EXACTLY 6 CLICKS FROM YOUR POSITION!"_

"_WHAT?!" _Optimus slammed into Megatron again, struggling to gain leverage as the dark lord pummeled him.

"_Scan's indicate..."_

Optimus blinked as Megatron suddenly went limp against him, red eyes dimming as a smoke rose from his back. Optimus stared in complete awe at the massive mech who had just stepped through the space gate, aimed and fired. The autobot symbol blared proudly on his bright yellow chest as the strange mech subspaced his gun and met his optics. His spark sputtered as recognition hit him. But it couldn't be. The thrum of the Matrix within him explained everything. Another Prime. Dropping Megatron's lifeless form on the ground, he stepped forward. The other Prime's battle mask slid up, a grin crossing his strangely familiar face.

"Score one for me Megascrap!" The other Mech said cheerfully, still grinning.

Optimus Prime fought against the feelings welling up inside him as that voice filled his audio processors. It couldn't be, he was at the base. It wasn't possible. " Who..."

The other mech looked almost hurt "You don't recognize me?"

"It can't be... I ordered you to..." Optimus sputtered, still in shock. Megatron was dead. The war was over. In one fell swoop... This strange yellow mech had done it...

"You ordered the me from this time to stay at the base and out of harms way. Speaking of time, I don't have much, so let me explain." The strange yellow mech said softly.

Optimus nodded, forcing himself to hold back his questions.

"900 Years in the future... Megatron developed a weapon called a spark eradicator. It basically sucked the life out of a spark, combining it with his own to make him more powerful." The yellow Mech paused, his big blue optics narrowing with sorrow.

"He used it on you Optimus. The same spark that had given us hope when all hope was lost, was now being used to destroy us. Even the Matrix wasn't enough... Though I tried Optimus, I swear to you... I tried."

The yellow Mech hung his head. "I can think of nothing I would rather do, then carry on your legacy Optimus, but I'm not you. So, I came back in time to fix my mistakes, before I had a chance to make them. Optimus, he's killing everyone... The decepticons and the autobots. He's gone insane. I had to..."

"I understand..." Optimus said softly, his gaze moving to the lifeless corpse that was Megatron.

"Optimus! OPTIMUS WHERE ARE YOU?! SLAGGIN PIT WHOEVER YOU ARE PREPARE TA JOIN THA MATRIX!" Ironhide charged towards them, stopping as Optimus barked a command, keeping his cannons ready, until his optics met those of the yellow mechs.

"Bumblebee...What...?!" Ironhide stared at the massive yellow mech in front of him in disbelief.

Prime Bee smiled softly. "Its good to see you again Hide..."


	11. Chapter 11

**OK! Here's the deal. There are tons of super skilled fanfic writers out there and I have gotten several requests to "finish" the cliffhangers. So, I've decided to issue an offical challenge. Pick a plot, any plot that appeals to you. There is only one rule. You have to have the word WTF somewhere in the title, so that people know its part of the challenge. ANYTHING goes, that means you can take my plot idea and twist it any way you want. It can be as long or as short as you want it, from a ONESHOT to a multi chapter fic. I would rather not have my fic deleted, so I'm throwing in here that it has to follow the guidelines. I am challenging you to finish what I've started. So all you lovely fan fic writers out there. Get crackin. Since alot of people have been asking permission to use certian chapters, let me clarify. YES! USE THEM! ANYONE OF THEM! PLEASE! PLEASE DO! YAY FOR FANFICS BASED ON PLOT BUNNIES! **

**-Love Love, Kiss Kiss, Toshi-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. This is written for my twin sister Mirai, who is reading my fics and think's I'm insane. Love you sis. P.S None of these fics have anything to do with the others...**

**-Love Love, Kiss Kiss, Toshi-**

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. This is written for my twin sister Mirai, who is reading my fics and think's I'm insane. Love you sis. P.S None of these fics have anything to do with the others...

**Hi Floor! Make me a sammich!- Me**

Sam was woken by a loud crunch and almost hysterical mechanical giggling. Blinking sleepily, he looked at the clock. 3:22 AM. There was another loud crunch, a loud thud and more hysterical giggling, this time coming from outside his window. Groaning, Sam got out of bed, wondering if Bumblebee had blown a circuit or something. He didn't make it to the window before a not so quiet whisper filled the room.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey SHAAAAAAAAAM! Come'ere!"

Sam looked out the window and paniced. Bumblebee was in robot form, sitting cross legged on his front lawn. His bright blue eyes were glowing brightly.

"BEE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? WHAT IF SOMEONE SEE'S YOU!"

"HIGH GWADE PAWTY! Wiw you mawwy me?" was followed by more hysterical giggling and a hiccup.

"Oh fuck..." Sam remembered what Bee had told him about the Autobot equivalent of alcohol. He banged his head on the wall. His eyes widened as another loud crunch echoed through the night.

"WHAT KINDA GLITCHIN PIT-SPAWN PUT A MAILBOX IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SLAGGING DRIVEWAY? HEY SIDES! Look, I dented my butt!".

Which was followed by another voice, this one deeper and more gruff. "Ah'm shtuck shtupid!"

Bumblebee choked with laughter, falling over backwards into the middle of the street. Sam could only stare in horror the scene before him. Two lamborghini's were parked in his neighbor's driveway. Obviously transformers, the red one suddenly backed into the yellow one with a crunch. "TAG! YOUR IT!"

Bumblebee had gone silent, laying in the middle of the road, his optics dim. If the situation hadn't been so dire, Sam would have laughed. Bumblebee was sucking his thumb.

Grabbing his cell phone, Sam called for backup. Someone had to see this. After four rings, a very sleepy sounding William Lennox picked up the phone.

There was another crash as the yellow lamborghini yelled something about paint, then transformed sloppily and began to punch the red Lamborghini.

"Mmmmmmph?" "

Will it's Sam, I need to talk to Ironhide..."

There was another crash as the red lamborghini suddenly giggled and drove crookedly into the fence. A massive cloud of black smoke gushed out of his tail pipe.

"Sam... Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Will, it's an emergancy."

William Lennox's voice suddenly stopped sounding tired. "Whats wrong?"

"Bumblebee is sleeping in the middle of the road in robot mode, with his thumb in his mouth and there are two other Autobot's I've never seen before beating on each other across the street...I think they're drunk."

There was silence for a moment while William processed this strange explanation. There was then a hearty chuckle. "I'll get Ironhide. Hang on."

Sam looked out the window, almost afraid of what he would see. There were now two Autobots where the Lamborghini's had been. He leaned out the window to get a closer look. It seemed they were now kissing each other, the red one laying across the yellow on in a sloppy, but passionate embrace.

"Shtuuuupud tha tickles"

"I wuuv you Shunshine"

Sam's attention was pulled back his phone as a gruff voice growled at him. "What's going on Sam?"

Sam filled Ironhide in on what was happening in his front yard. The sound of something wooden being crushed echoed through the phone reciever and in a tone that sent chills down Sam's spine, Ironhide growled.

"Stay in the house. I'll be right there."

Outside, Bumblebee yelled out in his sleep. "NO!I DON'T... SQUIRREL... DON'T LET IT... I WANT... Mmmmm Ice Cream..." as the two Lamborghini's began beating each other up again.


	12. Chapter 12

Here you go, a special treat. 2,000 words. This is written in loving memory of my dog Sophie, who got hit by a car yesterday morning. Thanks for 6 wonderful years baby girl.

**OK! Here's the deal. There are tons of super skilled fanfic writers out there and I have gotten several requests to "finish" the cliffhangers. So, I've decided to issue an offical challenge. Pick a plot, any plot that appeals to you. There is only one rule. You have to have the word WTF somewhere in the title, so that people know its part of the challenge. ANYTHING goes, that means you can take my plot idea and twist it any way you want. It can be as long or as short as you want it, from a ONESHOT to a multi chapter fic. I would rather not have my fic deleted, so I'm throwing in here that it has to follow the guidelines. I am challenging you to finish what I've started. So all you lovely fan fic writers out there. Get crackin. Since alot of people have been asking permission to use certian chapters, let me clarify. YES! USE THEM! ANYONE OF THEM! PLEASE! PLEASE DO! YAY FOR FANFICS BASED ON PLOT BUNNIES! **

**-Love Love, Kiss Kiss, Toshi-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. This is written for my twin sister Mirai, who is reading my fics and think's I'm insane. Love you sis. P.S None of these fics have anything to do with the others...**

**A mighty heart stopped beating, within a mighty breast, the universe grew dimmer, but we would forever remember, how much we had been blessed... Simply to know you.-Unknown**

Youngling- Toddler

Sparkling- Newborn

"_Com" _

"Outloud"

The end of an era-

Sorrow gripped Ratchet like an iron fist as he carefully made his way over the piles of rubble that had once been a place of laughter and play. Scanning more out of routine then hope, he searched for survivors trapped beneath the remains of Floatila. He had been at this for six days now. Hope had long ago fizzled and gone out, stomped further into oblivion with each lifeless sparkling he had uncovered. What kind of monster would do such a thing? His head jerked up at the gruff voice coming from 8 clicks south of him.

"YOU! MEDIC! I FOUND SOMETHIN!"

Bracing himself for another disappointment, he made his way over to the mech. A member of the strike force sent by Optimus Prime to help with recovery.

He honestly didn't know how much more of this he could take. The massive black mech was heaving huge chunks of debris to the side, trying to get at something below. Suddenly a sound reached Ratchet's audio sensors that he hardly dared to believe was real. The soft, desperate clicking of a sparkling in distress.

His spark sputtered as the massive black mech pulled himself out of the hole he had rammed himself into, holding up a screeching sparkling with a look of proud triumph. Ratchet rushed forward, running scans as the hope that had been a black pit of nothing burst back into life. The mech handed the sparkling over, grinned and went back to his search.

"Take good care of him doc."

Ratchet nodded, frantically making his way back to the triage tent that had once been nothing but a morgue with the precious bundle of life clutched protectively against his chest plate.

"clickclick...whirrrr...click...clickclick...bumbumbumbumbclick"

Ratchet looked down at the tiny sparkling and his spark melted as two of the most beautiful blue optics he had ever seen met his own. As he gently lay him on the table in the triage, the little sparkling's dirt smudged face twisted into the cutest little smile imaginable.

"bumb bumb bee clickclickwhiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrr squeak!"

Ratchet blinked. Communication skills, this early? He looked closer, eyes widening as he realized what had been pulled from the rubble wasn't a sparkling at all, but a smaller then usual youngling.

"So, your name is Bumb Bee?" He gently wiped away the dirt and grime covering the squirming little protoform.

"yepyepyepsquirk!hungrywhirrrrrrrrrrrrmamamama!!

Ratchet looked away, fighting the tears that threatened to burst from his optics as the little Bumb Bee asked for a mother that would never come for him. Straightening his shoulders, he dug through the medical supplies that lined the walls, pulling out a can of fine grade energon and warming it, pouring it into a bottle hand gently holding it out to the little guy, who grabbed it with a hungry grunt and shoved it in his mouth.

Smiling softly, Ratchet rubbed the top of his head with his thumb. "My name is Ratchet. Your mother can't be with you now, so I'll keep an eye on you ok?"

"Wat-Chut-brrrrrrrrruuuumbrumbumbumb...brrr...brruum..." The little youngling purred, his optics flickering and dimming as he fell into a peaceful recharge.

"_You got a way with younglings..."_

Ratchet looked towards the door. Standing there, looking dirty and exhausted, was the massive black mech who had found the youngling. He could deduce from looking at him, that he was an older mech, one who had seen battle one too many times. His frame was littered with weld scars and dents. Ratchet nodded wearily.

"_All I did was clean him up and give him energon. He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." _

The older mech smirked softly and approached with amazing softness for one so large. "_Just doin my job. I just wanted ta check on the little guy, make sure he was ok. My name's Ironhide." _

Ratchet got to work cleaning his tools as the larger mech looked down at the sleeping youngling. _"He'll be fine with some energon and a decent recharge... I'm Ratchet."_

"_Nice ta meet you. I noticed your not wearing Autobot Insignia. Your a civilian?" _

Ratchet sighed heavily and shrugged, tossing Ironhide a can of high grade and popping one open for himself, before sitting down on a recharge birth. _"For now. I had a clinic in Iacon. When I heard about Floatila I couldn't just sit there and do nothing. So here I am."_

Ironhide nodded understandingly, grabbing it and smiling thankfully_. "We could use a medic. If your intrested, I can put a good word in for you."_

Ratchet shook his head, taking a deep swig of his high grade. _"I wasn't built for war. So, what will you do with the sparkling when this is over?"_

Ironhide shrugged, staring at the top of his high grade can._ "I would guess Optimus will take him with us. There's nowhere left for him to go now...Not with Megatron hunting the galaxy for sparklings." _

The little sparkling kicked out his foot, waking with a loud squeak and threw the empty energon bottle on the floor.

"HUNGRY!MOREMOREMORESQUEAKCLICKCLICK!"

Ratchet grinned and got up, picking up the fallen bottle and going to get another can of fine grade energon to fill it with. Ironhide turned his attention to the little youngling, tickling his tummy with a finger tip as he squeaked and clicked.

"His name is Bumb-Bee."

Ironhide raised an optic ridge "Bumb Bee? Thats an odd name..."

"BUMBBUMBBUMBLEBEE!SQUEAK!" The little sparkling squeaked almost indignantly, feeling a lot more coherent now that he wasn't running low on energon. Ironhide chuckled. "Well that explains that" .

"I've gone 6 days without a recharge, cut me some slack." Ratchet grinned, handing the fresh bottle of energon to Bumblebee, who promptly stuffed it in his mouth with a happy chirp.

"Primus he's cute."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything..." Both mechs turned as a deep baritone filled the room. Ironhide saluted crisply.

"Optimus Prime sir. This is Ratchet sir. "

Ratchet's optic's widened slightly at the sheer size of the Mech standing there in the doorway. His head almost touched the ceiling of the tent. It wasn't his size that captured attention however. There was an aura about him that spoke directly to the spark within. Ratchet shook off the feeling that he was face to face with a being who wasn't entirely an autobot. There was something almost supernatural about him. Ratchet extended his hand, smiling as warmly as he could inspite of how unnerved he felt.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

Optimus Prime smiled, his grip firm and confidant as he took Ratchet's hand and shook it warmly. "The pleasure is mine. I wanted to thank you for your help."

Ratchet nodded and motioned to Bumblebee, who was watching curiously as he sucked on his bottle.

"Glad to be of service. As you can see, we found a survivor. He says his name is Bumblebee."

Optimus tenderly looked down at the little sparkling. Ratchet could sense an air of well hidden sadness in his voice.

"Hello little one..."

As if on cue, Bumblebee spit up all over himself, then began to wail. Optimus smiled, gently picking up the sparkling before Ratchet could move and holding him against his chest plate almost protectively, searching for something to wipe the baby clean with. . Ratchet felt his spark swell as he grabbed a clean rag and held it out. Ironhide chuckled.

"Shucks Optimus, yer a natural."

Ratchet expected the commander to correct his soldier's lack of protocal. Instead, Optimus simply chuckled, gently cleaning the now happily clicking Bumblebee.

"I suppose I'll have to be...Until we can find him someone better."

In that moment, Ratchet made up his mind. "I'll take care of him."

Both Ironhide and Optimus looked up at him. Ratchet sighed heavily.

"He will need military protection..." Optimus said gently. "Megatron is ruthless."

Ratchet looked down at Bumblebee, before meeting Optims Prime's optics. "Then I will join the Autobots, if you'll have me."

Ironhide grinned. "I knew you'd come around."

Optimus wore an expression of amusement. "It will be good to have you with us Ratchet. We need all the help we can get."

Millions of years later... Far from where he use to be... Ratchet smiled in his sleep, as memories of the day that changed his life flittered through his CPU.

"Ratch..."

He mumbled as a familiar voice, much older now filled his Audio Sensors. Groggily, he pulled out of stasis, flicking on his optics. The sound of panic in Bumblebee's voice had him worried. The expression on his usually cheerful face confirmed Ratchet's fears.

"What happened Bee?"

"Ironhide..." Bumblebee's voice was small. Frightened.

Dread wrapped around his spark. "Take me to him."

Ironhide was on his hands and knee's in the arena, growling furiously as he struggled to get up, only succeeding in landing flat on his face as Ratchet approached. A massive metal fist weakly slamming into the ground in frustration as he groaned, too weak to manage anything more.

"We were wrestling... I didn't mean anything... I..." Bumblebee's frightened voice was shrill. Ratchet could tell he was on the verge of tears.

"It's alright Bee... I'll take care of him, go get Optimus." Ratchet didn't like this. This was the third time this week Ironhide had suffered a spark failure. There were only so many times you could repair a spark casing. He knelt beside the old warrior, feeling a tinge of sadness as he witnessed the strength of a mighty spark doing battle with time.

"Quit...Lookin...At...Me...Like that..." Ironhide muttered into the floor.

Ratchet forced his voice into its usual snappy tone. "What the slag did I tell you about overexerting yourself Hide?"

"I...Didn't..."

Ratchet cocked an optic ridge "Oh? I suppose your just laying here on the floor because you like the view from down there?"

"Damned Straight."

"How bad is it Hide?" Ratchet couldn't hide his concern any longer as Ironhide shuddered.

"Quit...Worryin... "

"Hide..."

"Contianment failure... 63... Levels are droppin Ratch..." Ironhide sounded almost sad as he confessed that all was not fine.

"I need to get you to med bay. If I brace you, can you stay on your feet?"

"Don't wanna go to the med bay..."

Ratchet's tinge of sadness grew. "Hide..."

"Bee's grown... War is over... Wanna go... Play with my cannons..."

"I'm here Hide..." Optimus stood in the door way, an expression of concern on his face.

Ironhide let out a pained wheeze "Wanna...Go... Play with my cannons..."

"_Ratchet... How bad is it?" _

"_Even if I repair it, it's just going to fail again Optimus... Even I can't cure old age..." _

Optimus grabbed Ironhide's arm, heaving him gently to his feet. The old Mech slumped heavily against him, before struggling to straighten, head held high. Ratchet hastily wiped away the trickle of energon that escaped his optic as he Optimus spoke in that beautifully strong voice.

"You know, now would be an excellent time for target practice. I think I'll join you Hide. What do you think? Up for some target practice you two?" Optimus looked to Bee, who was making no effort to hide his tears as he nodded, trying to sound brave inspite of the sorrow creeping into his voice.

"Y...Yeah.."

Ironhide lifted his head, his dimming optics meeting those of the little sparkling he had rescued all those millions of years ago. He smiled.

"Bet I can still woop yer afts."

They stayed up all night, wasting round after round of ammunition. When Ironhide was no longer strong enough to hold his cannon upright, they sat and talked about old times. Bumblebee snuggled up against him, resting his head against his chest plate as he had done when he was a sparkling. For once, Ironhide didn't grump about it. After Bumblebee fell asleep, Ironhide became serious, his optics meeting those of his two nearest and dearest friends. They could both see the pain on his face.

"Promise me... You'll take care of Bee."

Optimus and Ratchet both nodded and Ironhide leaned back against the wall, his optics growing dimmer by the second as he gently ran his fingers across Bee's head.

"I couldn't have asked for a better bunch'a friends...It's been... One hell of a ride..."

Optimus smiled sadly. "Yes, it really has. No regrets?"

"Just..." Ironhide's voice became crackly as his systems started to shut down. "That it had to end..."

"All are one, old friend."

Ratchet nodded softly, his voice cracking with sorrow. "All are one."

"All...Are one..."

They stayed there, together as they had been since that day when Bumblebee had brought them together, long after the mighty spark that was Ironhide, returned to the matrix.

They buried him with every cannon he owned and three he didn't.

The universe became just a little bit dimmer.


	13. Chapter 13

**OK! Here's the deal. There are tons of super skilled fanfic writers out there and I have gotten several requests to "finish" the cliffhangers. So, I've decided to issue an offical challenge. Pick a plot, any plot that appeals to you. There is only one rule. You have to have the word WTF somewhere in the title, so that people know its part of the challenge. ANYTHING goes, that means you can take my plot idea and twist it any way you want. It can be as long or as short as you want it, from a ONESHOT to a multi chapter fic. I would rather not have my fic deleted, so I'm throwing in here that it has to follow the guidelines. I am challenging you to finish what I've started. So all you lovely fan fic writers out there. Get crackin. Since alot of people have been asking permission to use certian chapters, let me clarify. YES! USE THEM! ANYONE OF THEM! PLEASE! PLEASE DO! YAY FOR FANFICS BASED ON PLOT BUNNIES! **

**-Love Love, Kiss Kiss, Toshi-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. This is written for my twin sister Mirai, who is reading my fics and think's I'm insane. Love you sis. P.S None of these fics have anything to do with the others**

**So, whatcha wanna do tonight Brain? The same thing we do every night Pinky. Try to take over the world!- Pinky and the Brain. (Can you guess who this one is about? Hmm? Can you? I'll give you a hint. It's not Prowl.)**

**Wet Dream...**

Walking proudly through the ruins of a city crushed by his might, a grin crossed the face of the supreme ruler of the planet earth. His gaze washed across the horde of bowing humans before him as Defense Secretary John Kellar approached, his eyes wide with fear and awe.

"Oh great and awesome god of amazingness. What is your bidding? We live to serve you..."

"I DEMAND HOT WAX, PATHETIC HUMAN!"

To his utter and complete shock, Defense Secretary Keller began to stroke his chest plate. He shuddered as his systems revved at the sensation as confusion filled his CPU.

"What...WHAT THE SLAG ARE YOU DOING?"

His optic's widened as Defense Secretary Keller spoke, using Sideswipe's voice. "I want to rule your world too Sunshine"

Sunstreaker woke with a scream, just as Defense Secretary Kellar kissed him full on the lips, his internal systems revving and screaming, almost on the brink of overload. His sensation fuddled CPU registered what had happened and he managed to shove his laughing brother off of him onto the floor, bringing his fist down on Sideswipe's grinning face as anger took over.

"YOU SLAGGING FRAGTARD!"

Sideswipe giggled. "Hey, your the one that almost overloaded in stasis. Dreaming about a femme?"

Sunstreaker shuddered, knowing he couldn't hide his embarrassment from his twin, who felt everything through the spark bond. "Taking over the world..."

Sideswipe looked up at him with an expression that was a mixture of disbelief and amusement. "You got your systems in a bunch... Cause you were dreaming about taking over the world?"

"It involved hot wax..."

Sunstreaker glared as Sideswipe hooted with laughter.

"Shut up Sides, adleast I didn't wake up screaming about how the rabbits wanted my processor like you did last month."

Sideswipe suddenly got quiet. After a minute, he looked up at Sunstreaker, who was scowling. "I won't tell anyone about this, if you promise to never speak of that again. Deal?

Relief flooded Sunstreaker as he nodded. "Deal"

"So... Who were you kissing?"


	14. Chapter 14

Ok, so I'm evil. I realized there aren't any Decepticons in my stories! That's about to change. Yep. Ok, so the evil Decepticon that is REAL LIFE, has a plasma cannon aimed at my head… For the next three days I'm totally swamped… But I decided to give you a treat to hold you over until I can get back to some semblance of peace.

**OK! Here's the deal. There are tons of super skilled fanfic writers out there and I have gotten several requests to "finish" the cliffhangers. So, I've decided to issue an official challenge. Pick a plot, any plot that appeals to you. There is only one rule. You have to have the word WTF somewhere in the title, so that people know its part of the challenge. ANYTHING goes, that means you can take my plot idea and twist it any way you want. It can be as long or as short as you want it, from a ONESHOT to a multi chapter fic. I would rather not have my fic deleted, so I'm throwing in here that it has to follow the guidelines. I am challenging you to finish what I've started. So all you lovely fan fic writers out there. Get crackin. **

**-Love Love, Kiss Kiss, Toshi-**

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. This is written for my twin sister Mirai, who is reading my fics and think's I'm insane. Love you sis. P.S None of these fics have anything to do with the others...

This quote is on a bumper sticker on the back of my car, right next to the one that says "Question Reality". I love it.-

**When the power of love, overcomes the love of power, the world will know peace- Ghandi**

Blackout wasn't a nice Mech. Even his fellow Decepticons feared him. He wasn't a talker. But he didn't have to talk to scare the slagging pit out of you. All it took was him sitting there silently, staring at you with those blood red optics and that stoic expression on his face and you suddenly found yourself wanting to be anywhere but near him. There was only one being in existence who didn't fear his wrath. Only one being who had ever been allowed under the layers of armor both physical and mental that surrounded him. One being that was liked almost as much as the one he served. But what could he say. Skorponok had a thing for the tall, dark and silent types. Perhaps that is why Blackout was standing in front of Optimus Prime, his weapons specialist, the two best Melee warriors in the Autobot force, the scout and the medic, all of which had cannons aimed on him.

Optimus spoke first, confused as to why the massive Decepticon was not fighting back. He had ordered his men to stand down, when it had become obvious that the enemy was in no shape to defend himself. The other decepticons had been destroyed. Blackout himself was hardly standing. Why would he come here?

"What do you want Blackout?"

Silently, the massive mech that had struck fear into the hearts of Autobots and Decepticons alike, opened his chest plate, catching the broken body of Skorponok gently in his arms and holding him out.

"Save him and I will join you."

The other Autobots almost offlined in surprise. Optimus himself was in complete shock, which he of course kept well hidden.

"Why?"

Blackout for the first time in all the millions of years they had fought each other, showed an emotion other then pure hatred. The last thing anyone would think him capable of. His face softened with concern as he looked down at the dying symbiot in his arms.

"Because I love him."

Optimus smiled softly under his battle mask. Now that, he could understand.

"Ratchet, are you willing to take on a decepticon patient?"

"Yes sir."

"See that Skorponok is given your very best, then treat Blackout and see that they are made comfortable."

Ironhide growled furiously. "ARE YOU SLAGGIN KIDDIN ME?! HE'S A…"

"Fellow Cybertronian." Optimus cut him off abruptly.

Blackout nodded, meeting Optimus's optics as Ratchet moved in to take Skorponok, before he slid to the ground, losing hold of the death grip he had held on his failing systems. To his surprise, Optimus caught him, holding him up. As his body shuddered into stasis lock, his last conscious thought reached out to the only being in existence that saw through his black spark. Peace filled him as the tiny glowing light that was Skorponok reached back.


	15. Chapter 15

Ok, so I'm evil. I realized there aren't any Decepticons in my stories! That's about to change. Yep. Ok, so the evil Decepticon that is REAL LIFE, has a plasma cannon aimed at my head… For the next three days I'm totally swamped… But I decided to give you a treat to hold you over until I can get back to some semblance of peace.

**OK! Here's the deal. There are tons of super skilled fanfic writers out there and I have gotten several requests to "finish" the cliffhangers. So, I've decided to issue an official challenge. Pick a plot, any plot that appeals to you. There is only one rule. You have to have the word WTF somewhere in the title, so that people know its part of the challenge. ANYTHING goes, that means you can take my plot idea and twist it any way you want. It can be as long or as short as you want it, from a ONESHOT to a multi chapter fic. I would rather not have my fic deleted, so I'm throwing in here that it has to follow the guidelines. I am challenging you to finish what I've started. So all you lovely fan fic writers out there. Get crackin. **

**-Love Love, Kiss Kiss, Toshi-**

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. This is written for my twin sister Mirai, who is reading my fics and think's I'm insane. Love you sis. P.S None of these fics have anything to do with the others...

**I will love you… Until my dying day… - Moulin Rouge, Come what may. **

"We have to stop… We can't keep doing this... What if we get... PRIMUS…"

"Can't stop now lover boy… OOOOOOOH…."

Strong metal fingers stroked and prodded, driving out all hope of keeping a level head.

"I'm an Autobot…. We can't…. AAAHH NOT THERE…."

With a snarl, retaliation began, lips locking onto a smooth metal chest and working downwards.

"I won't hold that against you…. Mmmm…. Do that again."

"With pleasure, Deceptiscrap."

The assault continued, tongue circling, fingers caressing, stimulating.

"We... PRIMUS SLOW DOWN..."

The two lovers tortured each other into an almost frenzied desperation, bodies ramming together with a crunch of metal as they became lost in eachother's arms.

"OOOOH SLAG IT!"

"I knew you would come around... Oooooh thats not fair... Mmmmph..."

Lips locked, passion burning as two sparks pulsed together, begging to be connected.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS CYBERTRONIC IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Red optics met Blue, before both turned to look in horror at the awestruck face of Optimus Prime.

"I um…Uh…. I….I…We...Uh..." Ironhide struggled to make his glitching, over stimulated processor function properly.

"I must say. You certianly know how to ruin a mood brother." Megatron said with a wicked grin.


	16. Chapter 16

Ok, so I'm evil. I realized there aren't any Decepticons in my stories! That's about to change. Yep. Ok, so the evil Decepticon that is REAL LIFE, has a plasma cannon aimed at my head… For the next three days I'm totally swamped… But I decided to give you a treat to hold you over until I can get back to some semblance of peace.

**OK! Here's the deal. There are tons of super skilled fanfic writers out there and I have gotten several requests to "finish" the cliffhangers. So, I've decided to issue an offical challenge. Pick a plot, any plot that appeals to you. There is only one rule. You have to have the word WTF somewhere in the title, so that people know its part of the challenge. ANYTHING goes, that means you can take my plot idea and twist it any way you want. It can be as long or as short as you want it, from a ONESHOT to a multi chapter fic. I would rather not have my fic deleted, so I'm throwing in here that it has to follow the guidelines. I am challenging you to finish what I've started. So all you lovely fan fic writers out there. Get crackin. **

**-Love Love, Kiss Kiss, Toshi-**

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. This is written for my twin sister Mirai, who is reading my fics and think's I'm insane. Love you sis. P.S None of these fics have anything to do with the others...

"Cade!"

Barricade grumbled at the sound of Frenzy's voice and pulled his systems out of stasis, not flicking on his optics.

"What?"

"Look-k-k-k"

Barricade groaned, flicking on his optics, which promptly widened in confusion at the tiny fleshy THING Frenzy was holding two inches from his face.

"What the slag is that?"

Frenzy beamed "fleshy spark-k-k-k-ling"

Barricade stared at it. It stared back, drooling.

"Why is it here?"

"P-P-Primus your dense. I b-b-brought it here." Frenzy clicked at it affectionately, wiggling his spindly little fingers in front of its face and Barricade knew he had to act fast.

"Frenzy…

Frenzy scowled and glared at him, clutching the tiny human to him "Want to keep it!"

"Frenzy… That's a human."

"Not stupid… Just… Want to keep it… For a little bit… P-p-please C-C-Cade…"

Barricade sighed heavily, remembering the days so long ago before the sounds of sparklings at play had been replaced by the sounds of war. His spark was heavy as he looked down at Frenzy, who looked up at him pleadingly.

"Alright. But we have to return it soon, its mother is probably worried."

"F-f-found it-t-t-t in-n-n a dumpster!" The anger that crossed Frenzy's face matched the anger that filled Barricade's spark.

"Who would do such a thing?"

"S-s-stupid human. Almost makes Megat-t-tron right."

A soft sound from behind the storage boxes made them look up, Barricade's cannon instantly charged.

"Come out or be slagged."

Frenzy hid behind Barricade, peering outwards as to the surprise of both of them, Bumblebee stepped out, hands up. Barricade smirked and looked down at Frenzy, keeping his cannon carefully aimed at Bumblebee's spark casing.

"You didn't check to make sure you weren't being followed?"

Bumblebee listened silently as the two carried on an almost cheerful banter.

"H-h'he's Bee! Y-y-you know how well h-h-he hides!"

Barricade sighed exasperatedly and returned his gaze to Bee, who was looking proud of himself.

"What do you want?"

"I'm a spy. Frenzy has a baby. What do you think?" The little yellow bot smiled cheerfully. Barricade raised an optic ridge, not lowering his cannon.

"And what makes you so sure I'm not going to deactivate you?"

"You think I didn't notice all the times you and Frenzy accidentally drew the other cons off me in battle? Which by the way, I'm grateful for…"

Barricade's optic's widened slightly as Frenzy burst into a fit of giggles. He hadn't realized it had been that obvious.

Bumblebee's big blue optics continued to twinkle, though his face became a bit more serious. "I could have Optimus here in a spark beat Barricade. You know that."

Frenzy clicked cheerfully, before Barricade could stop him he scampered over to Bumblebee. Alarm filled Barricade at the thought of the dangerous his partner was putting himself in.

"FRENZY! GET BACK HERE!"

"It-t-t's ok!" Frenzy grinned, holding out the baby. To Barricade's relief, Bumblebee dropped to one knee, looking down with an expression of pure joy.

"Aww how cute!"

"Y-y-yes. N-n-needs a mommy. Y-y-you think Sam will know how to c-c-care for it?"

In that moment, Barricade realized what Frenzy was doing and relaxed, pulling his cannon back in and watching curiously.

"If he doesn't, Ratchet will. Ratchet can fix anything."

Bumblebee suddenly went silent as Barricade's cannon returned, red optics narrowing furiously as the sound of an approaching semi truck was heard.

"I swear I didn't…"

"For your sake, I hope your not lying Bee. Now get out of here."

Nodding, Bumblebee got to his feet, holding the baby carefully in his hand as he hurried towards the door. Barricade grabbed Frenzy and transformed, instantly dampening his energy signature and backing towards the rear door, silently cursing himself for being so fragging careless as Frenzy peered out his front window, trying to listen to the conversation taking place outside their hiding place.

"Slag it all Frenzy…"

"H-h-he won't betray us C-C-Cade."

"How the Fritz do you know?"

"Just d-d-do."


	17. Chapter 17

This is for blood shifter!

Ok, so, this is written by Mouse Dragon, who hasn't fallen off the face of the earth. She's here folks! YAY! Visiting lil ole me. YAY! I take no credit. None. This is all hers.

Ok, so I'm evil. I realized there aren't any Decepticons in my stories! That's about to change. Yep. Ok, so the evil Decepticon that is REAL LIFE, has a plasma cannon aimed at my head… For the next three days I'm totally swamped… But I decided to give you a treat to hold you over until I can get back to some semblance of peace.

**OK! Here's the deal. There are tons of super skilled fanfic writers out there and I have gotten several requests to "finish" the cliffhangers. So, I've decided to issue an offical challenge. Pick a plot, any plot that appeals to you. There is only one rule. You have to have the word WTF somewhere in the title, so that people know its part of the challenge. ANYTHING goes, that means you can take my plot idea and twist it any way you want. It can be as long or as short as you want it, from a ONESHOT to a multi chapter fic. I would rather not have my fic deleted, so I'm throwing in here that it has to follow the guidelines. I am challenging you to finish what I've started. So all you lovely fan fic writers out there. Get crackin. **

**-Love Love, Kiss Kiss, Toshi-**

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. This is written for my twin sister Mirai, who is reading my fics and think's I'm insane. Love you sis. P.S None of these fics have anything to do with the others...

**-Theme: Sadness and Sorrow, Nurato.-**

**As far as we can remember, Shinobi have been tools of war. Never more. Never less. To immortalize our existance, we tools have created this ballad. Remember us.**

If only the autobots had known, the key to ending the war lay with the death of Megatron's favorite whipping boy. In one act, the leader of the decepticons had changed the fate of millions. Side by side, the phoenix brothers rose to their former glory. Wingtip to Wingtip, Skywarp and Thundercracker tore through the skies, decepticons falling in droves as missles rained apon them like tears from the eyes of an angry god. Twin seekers, keeping a promise that had been made so long ago.

_-flashback-_

_Long ago, before a mech was known by decepticon or autobot, three best friends tore through the skies above cybertron, wingtip to wingtip. _

"_Your getting slow Warp." _

"_Shut it Screamer" _

"_Your both slow, I'm the fastest." Thundercracker tore past them, belly rolling at a speed that would kill anyone but a transformer, leaving his brother's in a trail of white exhaust. _

_-Flashback-_

"_I'm joining the Decepticons." _

_Two sets of amber optics lock onto the smallest of the three brothers who sit together at the base of the hill, staring out across the stars._

"_Why Screamer?" Skywarp looked alarmed. _

"_Because I love him." _

"_Are you sure?" Thundercracker asked softly, looking down at his littlest brother._

_Starscream nodded, knowing what this meant, his spark clenched as he prayed silently to Primus for the strength to handle the goodbyes he knew were inevitable._

"_Starscream, you do know the chances of Megatron returning your love are slim to none, right?" _

"_Yeah Warp, I do. I don't care. I have to do this."_

_Tears brimmed in Starscream's eyes as Skywarp sliced into the palm of his hand, blue trickling from the wound and held it out. _

"_My sky is empty, without you by my side. Wingtip to Wingtip, as brothers we fly."_

_Thundercracker did the same, repeating the oath his brother had sworn. The oath that had bound them together tighter then any chain. _

"_Together Forever, we live and we die. Wingtip to Wingtip as brothers we fly."_

_Starscream sliced his hand, placing it on top of his brothers. _

"_Wingtip to Wingtip, with you by my side."_

_-End Flashback-_

When it was over, more then half the decepticon army lay on the battle field, lifeless and in pieces. It was enough to turn the tide. The remaining autobot's made quick work of the rest. Without Megatron to lead them, those that remained went down without much of a fight. In the blink of an eye, a promise had destroyed them. Amist the carnage of war, the sparkless remains of three brothers lay, cold and forgotten among the ruins they had died creating. Each had given his life for the ones he loved.

_Far from the battle field, three jets flew wingtip to wingtip, sailing effortlessly through a sea of endless blue._

"_Your getting slow Warp." _

"_Shut it Screamer." _

"_Your both slow. I'm still the fastest." _


	18. Chapter 18

Ok, so, this is written by Mouse Dragon, who hasn't fallen off the face of the earth. She's here folks! YAY! Visiting lil ole me. YAY! I take no credit. None. This is all hers.

Ok, so I'm evil. I realized there aren't any Decepticons in my stories! That's about to change. Yep. Ok, so the evil Decepticon that is REAL LIFE, has a plasma cannon aimed at my head… For the next three days I'm totally swamped… But I decided to give you a treat to hold you over until I can get back to some semblance of peace.

**OK! Here's the deal. There are tons of super skilled fanfic writers out there and I have gotten several requests to "finish" the cliffhangers. So, I've decided to issue an offical challenge. Pick a plot, any plot that appeals to you. There is only one rule. You have to have the word WTF somewhere in the title, so that people know its part of the challenge. ANYTHING goes, that means you can take my plot idea and twist it any way you want. It can be as long or as short as you want it, from a ONESHOT to a multi chapter fic. I would rather not have my fic deleted, so I'm throwing in here that it has to follow the guidelines. I am challenging you to finish what I've started. So all you lovely fan fic writers out there. Get crackin. **

**-Love Love, Kiss Kiss, Toshi-**

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. This is written for my twin sister Mirai, who is reading my fics and think's I'm insane. Love you sis. P.S None of these fics have anything to do with the others...

I don't own this song, its called Far Away and its by Nickelback.

**Like father, like son- Unknown**

"_I love you. I've loved you all along. I miss you. Been far away, for far too long… I keep dreaming…" _

"Bee."

"_So far away… So far away…" _

"BEE"

"_You know… You know… I wanted… I wanted you to stay… Cause I needed… I need to hear you say…" _

"PRIMUS SLAG IT BEE!"

The crackle of a charging cannon cut through the silence that followed, aimed at a target the one who held it couldn't see but felt with every pulsing of his spark.

"_I just needed to hear you say…"_

Sighing heavily, Megatron hung his head.

"I love you Bee. Now go back to the Autobots before they find you missing."

There was a flash of yellow and a soft voice replaced the radio. "Why?"

Megatron fired a warning shot, hitting the rock inches from the little scout's head.

"Because that is where you belong. Go."

"But you're my father… Shouldn't I be with you?"

Megatron narrowed his optics. "We've discussed this countless times Bee. I will not have you tainted by my darkness. Now go back to Optimus."

"I can't."

Megatrons optic's widened in horror as Bumblebee stepped into the light, blue glistening off his yellow armor. His once beautiful blue optics now burned an almost terrifying red. In his hands he held the head of Optimus Prime, optics forever darkened.

"Bumblebee… What have you done?"

Bumblebee smiled almost sadistically. "I took away your reason for leaving me."


	19. Chapter 19

Ok, so I'm evil. I realized there aren't any Decepticons in my stories! That's about to change. Yep. Ok, so the evil Decepticon that is REAL LIFE, has a plasma cannon aimed at my head… For the next three days I'm totally swamped… But I decided to give you a treat to hold you over until I can get back to some semblance of peace.

**OK! Here's the deal. There are tons of super skilled fanfic writers out there and I have gotten several requests to "finish" the cliffhangers. So, I've decided to issue an offical challenge. Pick a plot, any plot that appeals to you. There is only one rule. You have to have the word WTF somewhere in the title, so that people know its part of the challenge. ANYTHING goes, that means you can take my plot idea and twist it any way you want. It can be as long or as short as you want it, from a ONESHOT to a multi chapter fic. I would rather not have my fic deleted, so I'm throwing in here that it has to follow the guidelines. I am challenging you to finish what I've started. So all you lovely fan fic writers out there. Get crackin. **

**-Love Love, Kiss Kiss, Toshi-**

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. This is written for my twin sister Mirai, who is reading my fics and think's I'm insane. Love you sis. P.S None of these fics have anything to do with the others...

**The eyes are the window to the soul**

There was a secret Ratchet kept. Only three other beings alive knew about it. It was a secret he knew would end his life, quickly and painfully should he ever reveal it, but the threat of such a death wasn't what kept him silent. Thats why his spark turned to ice at the encrypted transmission he had just been sent.

"_Ratchet, I need you now. Bumblebee and the twins jumped me. "_

"_Please tell me you didn't kill them..." _

"_No. Just get here. I'm in the lower cell block S." _

Ratchet did as he was told.

Bumblebee was in pain. Shuddering, he fought to break free of the haze that muddled his processor. With a moan, his optics flickered back on. The scene before him sent shivers up his struts. There on the floor was Sunstreaker, his helmet gone. Tinkering with his processor, was a decepticon. A terrifyingly familiar decepticon. The decepticon looked up at him, blood red optics narrowed and horror gripped Bumblee's spark as he realized who it was.

"Make a move and I'll offline you Bee. I swear to Primus."

"Come now... Is that really necessary?"

Bee's optic's widened as his attention was drawn to to the other side of the room, where Sideswipe lay. To his horror, Ratchet was crouched there, carefully mimicing the actions of the decepticon as he looked up briefly. Ratchet's blue optics were kind, but held a silent warning that reminded Bee of the danger they were in.

"How could you...Your my best friend... You can't be..." The hurt and betrayal in the little scout's voice was obvious.

"I'll explain in a minute Bee... Right now, I need you to trust me..." The decepticon said softly, turning his blood red optics back to the task at hand.

"Trust you?" Bee was angry now. Furious. "I DID TRUST YOU! I TRUSTED YOU WITH MY SPARK AND NOW YOU TURN OUT TO BE A SLAGGING DECEPTICON?"

"BEE! SHUSH." Ratchet's voice was cold and it cut Bee deeper then any lazer scalpel could. He felt as if his world was crashing down around him. How could they do this to him? How could they do this to Prime! It just couldn't be real. Sighing heavily the decepticon got to his feet.

"I'm done removing the memories from Sunny Ratchet, check his vitals."

Ratchet nodded, returning to his work as the decepticon approached the wall where Bumblebee was bound, his dark red optics suprisingly gentle.

"Bee, it's not what it looks like. Will you let me explain?"

"I'M NOT STUPID! YOUR A DECEPTI..."

The decepticon's hand shot out, clamping over Bee's mouth like a vice.

"Unless you want your memories tampered with like the twins, I recommend you listen to me. I won't repeat this. Ok?"

Streaks of blue energon trickled down Bee's cheeks as he nodded.

"I'm not a Decepticon. I swear to Primus that much is true, but if you repeat to anyone, Prime included, what you've seen here, I will remove your spark with my bare hands and I really don't want to have to do that Bee."

Bumblebee hung his head. The hand was removed and he looked up into the face of his best friend. His voice soft as he whispered "But... Why?"

Pain gripping his spark, Jazz put back the visor that had been ripped free by the twins careless ignorance, masking his blood red optics behind it. "Because you can't change your past Bee, no matter how much it haunts you."


	20. Chapter 20

**OK! Here's the deal. There are tons of super skilled fanfic writers out there and I have gotten several requests to "finish" the cliffhangers. So, I've decided to issue an offical challenge. Pick a plot, any plot that appeals to you. There is only one rule. You have to have the word WTF somewhere in the title, so that people know its part of the challenge. ANYTHING goes, that means you can take my plot idea and twist it any way you want. It can be as long or as short as you want it, from a ONESHOT to a multi chapter fic. I would rather not have my fic deleted, so I'm throwing in here that it has to follow the guidelines. I am challenging you to finish what I've started. So all you lovely fan fic writers out there. Get crackin. **

**-Love Love, Kiss Kiss, Toshi-**

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. This is written for my twin sister Mirai, who is reading my fics and think's I'm insane. Love you sis. P.S None of these fics have anything to do with the others...

**Dozo ikanai-yo, koi shiteru... (Please don't go, I love you)**

17 year old Annabelle Lennox stared out her parents bedroom window, not making a sound. She looked up as she felt familiar fingers running through her hair. He was looking over her head at the rain. His sky blue eyes moved downwards, a flash of gentle kindness replacing his usual stoic expression.

With a strangled sob, she fell against him. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her, warm fingers brushing away her tears. "It's gonna be ok kid."

The rumble of rapidly approaching engines caused her to look up, as a red and blue semi truck (Duh.), a bright yellow Camaro with black racing stripes (Bee), a yellow and lime green search and rescue hummer (Ratchet) and identical bright red and bright yellow Lamborghini's(The twins), a bright red Ferrari (Hot Rod), a black and white police car (Prowl), a dark green Jeep Wrangler (Wheeljack), a dark blue MC12 GT1 type Maserati (Mirage) and a bright blue Nissan 350 Z (Bluestreak) pulled up in a line next to the black Topkick Truck parked on the lawn.

One by one, they flashed their headlights, silently reassuring her that she wasn't as alone as she felt. "What...What do we do now Hide?" She looked up at him with those big brown eyes that had stolen his spark 16 years ago.

He kept his voice steady and gentle. "Now, we grieve."

She nodded, wishing she was as strong as she knew him to be. "Then what?"

"Then, we go on living." He knew she was scared. He knew she was hurting. He wished he knew how to help her. But if there was one thing the old warrior knew, it was that some things simply had to be waited out.

Two days later, William and Sarah Lennox were given a full military burial. When it was over, Annabelle begged Ironhide to just keep driving. So he drove aimlessly, long after she had fallen into a fitful sleep in his passenger seat.

He watched over her through the night and as she slept, he did his own grieving for the closing of a chapter in his life that had brought him a joy he hadn't felt in thousands of years. When the girl he had watched grow from a baby finally woke, long after the sun came up, he let go of the past and continued on his endless journey into the future with the daughter of his best friend curled up close to his spark.


	21. Chapter 21

**OK! Here's the deal. There are tons of super skilled fanfic writers out there and I have gotten several requests to "finish" the cliffhangers. So, I've decided to issue an offical challenge. Pick a plot, any plot that appeals to you. There is only one rule. You have to have the word WTF somewhere in the title, so that people know its part of the challenge. ANYTHING goes, that means you can take my plot idea and twist it any way you want. It can be as long or as short as you want it, from a ONESHOT to a multi chapter fic. I would rather not have my fic deleted, so I'm throwing in here that it has to follow the guidelines. I am challenging you to finish what I've started. So all you lovely fan fic writers out there. Get crackin. **

**-Love Love, Kiss Kiss, Toshi-**

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. This is written for my twin sister Mirai, who is reading my fics and think's I'm insane. Love you sis. P.S None of these fics have anything to do with the others...

**Within every grown up, there is an inner child, begging to be set free**

**We won the war. Isn't it funny how bittersweet life can be? I should be celebrating, but instead all I can do is think back on everyone I've lost. They deserved to live to see this day. I think out of all of them, I miss Optimus the most. After all these years, my spark still aches when I think of him. I wonder, if he had survived, would he be proud of me? I'd like to think he would be. Primus knows I've done my best.**

"_Words cannot express how proud I am little one..."_

Strong metal fingers paused over the keyboard. He could have sworn...Blaming it on needing recharge, he continued typing.

**Now that its over, I'm not sure what to do with myself. The war was my entire life. What will I do now that I no longer have anything to fight for? They'll tell stories about me I suppose. Long after my spark has faded and another has taken my place. I hope they never forget, what we had to do to ensure they would have a future, but most importantly, I hope they remember. All are one. Maybe now I can go back to being just Bumblebee. Maybe not. You see, that was my sacrifice in the name of peace. I suppose you could say that Bumblebee died the when the matrix chose to make him Prime, leaving me where he use to be. I feel hollow without him. I can't help but wonder... Was it really worth it? I feel so alone. Haunted by the memories of what once was. I even miss Ratchet yelling at me. The universe became very dim when Ratchet's spark went out...**

"_Bumblebee. I'm right here..."_

Fingers paused again, unsure.

"Is someone there?"

He sighed heavily as no one answered, returning to his task.

**I suppose it's because with the death of the twins, there's no one left who knew me before I became Prime. The memory of the little scout who could, faded into the matrix with the Sparks of those who knew him best. I'm so tired... **

"_Your such a drama queen..." _

This time his head swiveled around, big blue optics searching for the source of that cheerful voice he knew he had heard.

"Sunstreaker?"

It couldn't be. What was wrong with him! He had seen Sunstreaker die by Thrust's hand as he struggled to carry his lifeless brother from the battle field. Frustrated, he tried to continue, shaking his head to clear it as for some reason his vision blurred.

"_You've done a damned good job kid, its time to let go."_

Now he knew he was hearing things. Ironhide had been dead almost 8,000 years. Trying to ignore it, he reached for the keyboard, only to have his hands refuse to obey him. As his vision dimmed and went dark, he briefly wondered if he was losing his mind.

"Yo Bee! Wake the slag up kid, your missin the party!"

"Jazz?"

"No, yer mama."

Bumblee's optic's switched on and widened as he saw the smiling face of his spark-mate and he realized he was no longer in his office, but sitting in the middle of a beautiful meadow. With a cry of joy he tackled Jazz, who laughed. That beautiful laugh he had missed so much it hurt. A sob burst forth as he clung, afraid that if he let go he would find it all a horrible dream, that he would be forced to continue living because there was no one else to be Prime in a world that had been empty and dark without his beloved in it.

"Don't... Don't let go..." He whispered softly, tears of energon trickling freely down his cheeks as Jazz held him close.

"Never gonna happen again Bee, I promise."

They found him face down on the floor in front of his desk the next morning. The New Federation Of Cybertron mourned the loss of the greatest Prime to ever live. The autobot who had single handedly ended a war that had been fought for millions of years. He had been known for his bravery. His kindness and his wisdom. He had been loved and he would be missed. A memorial was erected, beside the one of the great Optimus Prime, in his honor. But with the death of Prime Bee...

Bumblebee was set free...

Within the matrix... He lived happily ever after, in the arms of the one's who had known him best.

All were one.


	22. Chapter 22

**OK! Here's the deal. There are tons of super skilled fanfic writers out there and I have gotten several requests to "finish" the cliffhangers. So, I've decided to issue an offical challenge. Pick a plot, any plot that appeals to you. There is only one rule. You have to have the word WTF somewhere in the title, so that people know its part of the challenge. ANYTHING goes, that means you can take my plot idea and twist it any way you want. It can be as long or as short as you want it, from a ONESHOT to a multi chapter fic. I would rather not have my fic deleted, so I'm throwing in here that it has to follow the guidelines. I am challenging you to finish what I've started. So all you lovely fan fic writers out there. Get crackin. **

**-Love Love, Kiss Kiss, Toshi-**

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. This is written for my twin sister Mirai, who is reading my fics and think's I'm insane. Love you sis. P.S None of these fics have anything to do with the others...

**Will you miss me in a thousand years?- Ghost, Emilie Autumn**

"Optimus. I am hereby resigning my post as Chief Medical Officer and offically retiring from active duty, effective immediately."

A tinge of sadness gripped the spark of Optimus Prime as his oldest and dearest friend spoke the words he knew some day would come. He had suspected something was wrong months ago, when Ratchet had begun dropping tools. If there was one thing Ratchet had never been, it was clumsy. He looked up at Ratchet, the tinge growing at the expression of barely controlled sorrow on his face. Keeping his voice calm, he followed protocol, not knowing what else to say.

"Reason for Resignation?"

Very few things scared Optimus. But the next words Ratchet spoke, struck a cord that very few things could.

"I have type SSX-5 Processor Cancer Optimus. There is no cure and it's progressed to the point where it is interfering with my abilities."

Once again, Optimus was astounded by Ratchet's seemingly innate ability to stay calm even when faced with the most hopeless of scenarios. Military training went out the window. This was now between friends.

"How long?"

"How long have I had it or how long before it deactivates me?"

Optimus winced at how offical Ratchet sounded. As if he was giving a report, not admitting that after everything he had survived he had been defeated by a virus, for which even for the medic who was famed for defying all odds, there would be no cure.

"Exactly three years ago, I noticed a small glitch. System scans revealed corrupt files. As of today, I have lost 67 percent of my processing capabilities. Last night, I lost my ability to transform. I can't hide it any longer Optimus. It's effecting my cognitive abilities and I don't want to have someone's life in my hands and suddenly forget how to save it."

Optimus burried his head in his hands, suddenly feeling very tired. "What will tell everyone Ratchet, when they come to the Med Bay and find you not there? They need you to be there, as much as I need you to be..." Looking up into those deep blue optics he knew so well, Optimus Prime lost hold of his unfaltering iron grip on emotion, streaks of blue trickling down his cheeks. "How can we possibly go on without you?"

In an instant, Ratchet broke. A heaving sob escaped his vocal processors as he fell to his knees, throwing his arms around Optimus. Together as they had always been, they wept over a battle they couldn't win and a future they no longer had.

Three hours later, after carefully cleaning and replacing each of his beloved tools, Ratchet walked out of his Med Bay for the last time...

It took a whole two years before his spark finally went out. Ratchet, passed into the matrix after slipping into a peaceful stasis, his failing processor finally shutting down, taking with it the greatest medic who ever lived.

Red Alert looked into the wide optics of the sparklings sitting in a semi circle around him and polished his favorite arc welder methodically as he continued telling his story.

"But Sunstreaker and Sideswipe both swear, tools have gone flying through thin air to dent their face plates and I've heard Ratchet's voice, late at night, yelling about welding someone to the ceiling."

"Thats not true! There's no such thing as ghosts!" Afterburner yelled.

Ratchet's favorite wrench suddenly moved from the wall where it hung and flew across the room, bouncing gently off Afterburner's helmet. As the sparklings screamed, Red Alert simply smiled. 1000 years later, this was still Ratchet's Med Bay.


	23. Chapter 23

_**OK! Here's the deal. There are tons of super skilled fanfic writers out there and I have gotten several requests to "finish" the cliffhangers. So, I've decided to issue an offical challenge. Pick a plot, any plot that appeals to you. There is only one rule. You have to have the word WTF somewhere in the title, so that people know its part of the challenge. ANYTHING goes, that means you can take my plot idea and twist it any way you want. It can be as long or as short as you want it, from a ONESHOT to a multi chapter fic. I would rather not have my fic deleted, so I'm throwing in here that it has to follow the guidelines. I am challenging you to finish what I've started. So all you lovely fan fic writers out there. Get crackin. **_

**-Love Love, Kiss Kiss, Toshi-**

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. This is written for my twin sister Mirai, who is reading my fics and think's I'm insane. Love you sis. P.S None of these fics have anything to do with the others...

Somewhere In New York City...

"_Sides, I got nothin left" Sunstreaker groaned weakly, struggling against his dimming vision. Sideswipe caught his brother as his legs gave out _

"_Slaggit all Sunshine don't you dare quit on me" _

"_Sorry..." Sunstreaker whispered, going limp in Sideswipe's arms. Lifting his brother off the ground, Sideswipe looked down at Sunstreaker with an expression that almost resembled fear. _

"_Don't give up Sunny... I'll get us out of this mess... I promise..."_

Dear god it had been a long shift. Still, Dr. Lydia Beckham couldn't complain. She was the head of Surgery at St. Francis Medical Center and she had worked hard to get there. There was nothing she loved more then repairing broken bodies. Putting people back together. Taking pain and turning it into triumph gave her such an unmistakable rush, it made the long hours and hard work completely worth it. Still, it was good to finally be going home. She was looking forward to a hot bath. She was half way to her car when a firm hand clamped over her mouth. She struggled, trying to scream, but the hand allowed no sound to break free.

A deep baritone spoke, whispering softly in her ear. "Look, I don't like this any more then you do, but I need help. If you come quietly, you wont be hurt. Ok?"

Heart pounding, Lydia nodded and was pulled against an amazingly firm, muscular chest and carried out of the parking garage. The hand didn't move from her mouth as she was lifted to her surprise into the back of an ambulance. Laying on the gurney inside was a young man with what appeared to be a gunshot wound. Blood stained his bare chest as he struggled to hold on to life.

The deep baritone spoke again. "This is my brother Sunny, he's hurt. Your going to save him, understand?"

Relief flooded her as she realized that was the reason she had been kidnapped. She nodded again.

The hand released her and she whirled. Her captor was surprisingly handsome. Tall, with intense blue eyes and shoulder length sandy blonde hair, he wore nothing but a pair of combat boots and baggy cargo pants. What amazed her, was his resemblance to the red haired man who lay dying on the gurney. He narrowed his eyes, his voice almost hostile as he chained the back doors shut.

"Quit standing there and get to work. He dies, you die and I wont be gentle about it. Understand?"

Lydia simply nodded and got to work, struggling to save the young man in front of her while the blonde man moved to the front seat, rubbing two wires together to start the ambulance before tearing off into traffic and heading towards California.


	24. Chapter 24

**OK! Here's the deal. There are tons of super skilled fanfic writers out there and I have gotten several requests to "finish" the cliffhangers. So, I've decided to issue an offical challenge. Pick a plot, any plot that appeals to you. There is only one rule. You have to have the word WTF somewhere in the title, so that people know its part of the challenge. ANYTHING goes, that means you can take my plot idea and twist it any way you want. It can be as long or as short as you want it, from a ONESHOT to a multi chapter fic. I would rather not have my fic deleted, so I'm throwing in here that it has to follow the guidelines. I am challenging you to finish what I've started. So all you lovely fan fic writers out there. Get crackin. **

**-Love Love, Kiss Kiss, Toshi-**

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. This is written for my twin sister Mirai, who is reading my fics and think's I'm insane. Love you sis. P.S None of these fics have anything to do with the others...

"You wanted to see me sir?" Ratchet saluted crisply. Optimus Prime smiled softly.

"At ease soldier. Have a seat."

Ratchet nodded and slid into the chair in front of Optimus's desk and waited for him to speak.

"Ratchet, it seems your ability to defy the odds in the Med Bay has earned you a reputation."

"Sir?"

"Here." Optimus slid a data pad across the desk. Curious, Ratchet picked it up, his optics widened slightly.

"A sparkling?"

"Indeed. Apparently they believe your his only hope of survival. Are you willing to try?"

Ratchet frowned as the stats against the sparkling stacked up. He had almost offlined 16 times, he was almost 4 years passed due for his first chassis upgrade, which hadn't happened because his spark was deemed too weak to survive it. The fact that the spark had survived its first bonding was a miracle in itself. According to the data pad, the little sparkling's resilience had rubbed off on all his caretakers. He had become known as the miracle sparkling, but now the miracle sparkling needed a miracle of his own. The decepticon attack on Iacon had killed his creator and left him badly crippled, with a spark too weak for a spark transfer and no medics skilled enough to repair him, he had lived the last year without the ability to walk. Optimus didn't need to ask. There was no way Ratchet could possibly deny the request to try to fix what no other medic could.

"Yes sir. When's he arrive?"

Optimus grinned, he had known his medic wouldn't fail him. "Two days. Put together a supply order, anything you need. I'll see that you get it."

"Thank you sir."

"No, thank you. Dismissed."

With a heavy sigh, Ratchet got to his feet, saluting again before turning on his heel and heading for his med bay, his processors going over what he would need and thoughts that perhaps he was in over his head.

-Two Days Later-

"PUT ME DOWN! I CAN DO IT!"

Ratchet grinned as the medic from Iacon simply smiled lovingly at the silver bundle in his arms and kept going. Ratchet's grin faded as he got a look at the twisted mess that was the little sparkling's lower half. His attention was drawn back to the medic from Iacon as he introduced himself.

"Ratchet sir! It's an honor to meet you. I'm Wrench. This is.."

"I CAN INTRODUCE MYSELF!"

They both looked down at the sparkling, who flashed a dazzling smile that almost didn't fit his face and held out his spindly little hand.

"I'm Jazz!"

Ratchet smiled, gently taking the sparkling's hand and shaking it. "It's nice to meet you Jazz, I'm Ratchet."

And so began, a beautiful relationship...


	25. Chapter 25

I said 25 ONESHOTS, with this story I am delivering 25 ONESHOTS. However... There will be a sequel! Possibly more then a sequel... Stay tuned and thanks for reading!

Love, Toshi

**OK! Here's the deal. There are tons of super skilled fanfic writers out there and I have gotten several requests to "finish" the cliffhangers. So, I've decided to issue an offical challenge. Pick a plot, any plot that appeals to you. There is only one rule. You have to have the word WTF somewhere in the title, so that people know its part of the challenge. ANYTHING goes, that means you can take my plot idea and twist it any way you want. It can be as long or as short as you want it, from a ONESHOT to a multi chapter fic. I would rather not have my fic deleted, so I'm throwing in here that it has to follow the guidelines. I am challenging you to finish what I've started. So all you lovely fan fic writers out there. Get crackin. **

**-Love Love, Kiss Kiss, Toshi-**

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. This is written for my twin sister Mirai, who is reading my fics and think's I'm insane. Love you sis. P.S None of these fics have anything to do with the others...

"Hurry up Ratchet! Toshi wants the last chapter!"

"SLAG IT ALL SUNSTREAKER IF YOU TELL ME TO HURRY ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR TO PRIMUS I'M GOING TO..."

"Dismantle me in some horrible way and weld something important to something else important. I know. Just hurry..." Sunstreaker plastered his very best I'm irritating and I know it grin on his face and went back to playing with the daughter of the woman who had captured them several weeks ago.

Ratchet sighed heavily, glaring at the computer screen in front of him. At least it was finally over. After weeks of torture at the hands of a demented fan girl named Toshi, the fan fiction she had forced them to write for her was at an end. The idea's that girl came up with were down right evil. But true to her word, she was allowing one of the Autobot's the pleasure of coming up with the idea behind the last story.

They had of course turned to him. He smirked to himself. He was well known for being sadistic and some what psychopathic and deep down inside, he took great pleasure in striking fear into the hearts of his patients.

Indeed, there was a darker side to Ratchet. A dark side that was about to make itself known. With a wicked grin, the Autobot Medic began to type...

The base was dark and silent, just the way he liked it. For years, Ratchet had been planning his revenge. Tonight, he would finally get it. Tonight, every fan fiction writer who had ever written him into a stupid or embarrassing situation would pay. Dearly. With a demented cackle, he readied his tools, carefully polishing his very favorite chain saw and gathering bottles of various substances, all of which could cause the agonizingly painful death of humans everywhere. He then pulled out a pair of knitting needles and some bright pink yarn and sat down to knit a scarf, which at some point would be used to strangle the life out of some poor unsuspecting fan. Perhaps he would tie a human to the end of it and use it as a yo-yo.

Oh yes, there was an amusing thought. One which brought a twinkle to his bright blue optics.

Finally, all was ready... Ratchet put his glorious plan into action and...

Ended the story, leaving thousands of helpless fans desperate to know...

Just what Ratchet had planned...

Muahahaha...

**END**

Toshi finished proof reading and simply stared. "That's it?"

Ratchet grinned wickedly, holding up a bright pink scarf and slowly, methodically approaching the now very concerned looking fan girl. "Of course not. The fun is just getting started."

-45 Minutes Later-

Having finally freed herself from the massive scarf, which Ratchet had used to tie her up with, Toshi frantically ran to the phone, dialing 911 as fast as her fingers could move.

"911, what is the nature of your emergency?"

"YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! MY DAUGHTER'S BEEN KIDNAPPED BY GIANT ALIEN ROBOTS!"

Terror gripping her heart, she then noticed what was written on the wall in bright pink marker.

Toshi, don't panic, we've only taken her for ice cream. We promise she'll wear a seat belt and we'll be back in an hour.

Love ya,

The Autobots

"Ma'am? MA'AM. Can you repeat that, I don't think I heard you correctly."

Toshi cleared her throat and spoke to the 911 Operator as calmly as she could.

"Never mind, I thought my daughter had been kidnapped but... Um... She was outside... Thank you, every thing's fine now! Bye!"

Hanging up the phone, Toshi grinned. Oh yes, there would be a sequel. IF the Autobot's survived long enough to type it. Because when they got back, she was going to dismantle them all.


End file.
